Board Game Designers
Board Game Designers are a group that went up against The Video Game Designers in Board Games VS Video Games. Info About The Rappers The Board Game Designers are the creators of various board games, particularity the rappers here created The Book of Games, Monopoly, LIFE, and Dungeons & Dragons. The Lyrics Verse 1: The Castle Warlord leads the batter of patter against these virtual chatters Rhymes straight from my Book of Games chute my snake up your wives’ ladders From Senet to Mehen our invention rolled history along like dice Now let me pass the mic to continue the Swabian line Do Not Pass Go, Instead we'll Spy on these designers til we backstab 'em with a knife Your fans give themselves 1-Ups to your pinups, always failing the Game of Life While we got this rap battle locked like I’m The fucking Dungeon Master And your best shot at this match is as accurate as your NES Blasters We’re physical, original, everything you got to show is digital Pull the plug on your Operation And thus what’s left is quite pitiful You’re taking a RISK stepping to us, we’re kicking ya from Alaska to Cuba These bitches of Nintendo will fold back to the ages of Hanafuda! Verse 2: Respect a war vet, or I’ll show you floppy CODs real violence Of course your players are introverts; Sub-Zero left them spineless Verse 3: Close your Valve Gabe, you’re getting Counter Strikes from the mind of Bradley This Day of Defeat will leave him Left 4 Dead longer then the release of Half-Life 3 Verse 4: Put your Miyamotives dungeonside and crack down Pikmin creations The only scary things you've got are your Live-Action abominations! Verse 5: Oh please, you’re all Queens, while I own you like Monopoly! Shooting Nolan faster than Nathan Dunlap at a Chuck E. Cheese! Verse 6: We've been around here way longer, have these GameBoys know that we're the best Why don't you make like your games, and leave this battle unfinished like Swordquest? But in the end my friends, the past will crash ya like it's 1983 Leave you all dead and buried next to the catridges of Atari's E.T.! Scrapped Lyrics: Verse 1: The Board Game Designers shall win this battle and you shall admit that you're defeated Cause our games contains everything with no cords, expensive machines, or DLC needed! Set a RISK in histoical events of making games from Alaskan Gold Rush to wars in Cuba We'll beat you so bad, it'll make Nintendo rush back to those artsy card games of Hanafuda Verse 6: We've been around here way longer, have these Virtual Boys know that we're the best We'll end up getting you served so hard, you'll leave this battle unfinished like Swordquest But in the end my friends, we'll crashing you guys harder then the video game crash of '83 Leave you dead and bury you in the Albuquerque Dessert next to the cartridges of Atari's E.T. Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Character Category:Dragon Rap Battles Participant Category:Board Games VS Video Games Category:Team Participants